


Our twin bond

by MalecWinchester, MoonBunnyGW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Melt your hearts story, Twin goals, happy twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBunnyGW/pseuds/MoonBunnyGW
Summary: A story about our amazing twin bond on earth and the galaxy, this is our story.
Relationships: Giedre Winchester & Michael Winchester





	Our twin bond

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff!!

Having a twin is a really wonderful feeling, it's a feeling of always being connected to someone you love so dearly, a feeling of peaceful happiness, because you know your twin just like you know yourself, maybe even better. Your twin is someone you know you can trust with everything, and the love you both feel for each other is such a strong feeling that it can overcome any differences you two might have, your hearts beat like one.

Our twin bond is the most amazing thing to me, I can help my twin with things that she isn't sure about, and I get to be there for her when she falls. I love my twin with all my soul and magic ,and I would never replace her, she is truly one of a kind, and I am glad that she is my twin for life.

One of the best ways to describe a twin bond is a parabatai bond in Shadowhunters, because a parabatai bond means being connected with someone by heart and soul for life,and losing a parabatai would feel like losing a part of yourself, but in the Galaxy hearts don't exist in a natural being. To some,their twin bonds are based on survival and trust,which is a big part of any bond. Having a twin also means being connected solely by soul and magic every being has. 

The day I became twins with Giedre Winchester was on November 6, and it was the happiest day in our lives for both of us. It also was one of the best decisions of our lives, because we have been close and similar even before doing the twin bonding ritual,but that ritual amplified those feelings ten times more. Our magic around us blended into a beautiful colour when it connected ,and the amazing feeling of our magic fully connecting was incredible ,nothing can replicate the feeling, nor the meaning itself.

At first, it didn't feel that different from that time when we were just siblings, besides the overwhelming happiness and that feeling of being connected to someone,which is barely explainable with words. But with time,we grew closer and closer, and that was when I realized that now I will always have my twin beside me,no matter the circumstances.

At first, I only needed my twin once in a while,and parting with him was pretty easy. But as time passed, I started feeling more and more connected to him, I started feeling like a part of my soul was missing when I didn't have my twin by my side. I wanted to have him by my side when I felt sad,because sharing my sadness with him always made it feel twice as smaller and lighter. I wanted to have him by my side when I'm happy, because I knew that sharing my happiness with him makes it feel twice as bigger and more important.

This amazing twin bond also comes with some amazing powers and tricks, sometimes, we can predict what the other will say, or have the same thought process at the same time. This is a very cool part of having a twin, we have each others' humour, each others' eyebrows and eye colour. But we do have something that isn't similar - our being heritage, I am a Shadow demon, whereas Giedre is an amazing Grace Angel. To me,it is amazing to have an angelic twin,because you get to see them fly happily in the sky,and they all have amazing attitudes towards everything, I hope she likes my Demonic amazingness too.  When it comes to me,Giedre,I love every aspect of my twin's Demonic amazingness .He might be a Demon that can get scary when hurt or angry,but that doesn't matter to me,because it's cool to see him use his powers,especially when he grows very tall. 

Despite all the challenges we both might face,on our own and together as twins, I couldn't ask for a better fitting twin than Mikey,because he is a really amazing being with some wonderful personality traits and his care and protection is a thing that gets me through everything. My twin is my life,my world,and my most precious treasure.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this story about our lives and I strongly suggest to check out my twin's poems and stories on her wattpad and her AOO account at MoonBunnyGW you all will love them like I do.


End file.
